A Steel Valley Christmas
by MyPolo
Summary: Stef and Lena get to spend their first Christmas in their new house with their newborn, Francesca. With the holidays upon them, Lena is left to feel as if she'll have to plan everything as Stef is asked to help with various events including Santa's sleigh and grand marshal of the annual Christmas parade. Will Stef stop long enough to enjoy some much needed time with her wife and li
1. chapter 1

LENA*

"What time do they want you to come into work?" I grab my wine glass and down the rest as I look at my wife. She had promised me that she shouldn't be called into work and we'd stay up and watch Christmas movies tonight after I put Frankie to bed, but of course, she receives a call in the middle of dinner. And of course, she says yes to coming into work.

Pushing her plate back, she sighs as she refuses to meet my gaze. "I said I'd go in around 8."

I try my hardest not to glare or give her a look, but she already knows how I'm feeling. We are currently at dinner with Jenna and Kelly and a couple of other friends, and everything was just fine until she received the call. I can feel my face grow hot, and I don't hear the conversation anymore around the dinner table; so, I do what I know to do. I grab my purse and quietly excuse myself muttering something about needing to check on Frankie.

Francesca was born just two months ago, and to be honest, it was a very hard labor for me. My water broke some time around 10 p.m. but I didn't really start hard labor until a little after midnight the day she was born. When the doctor came in around noon the next day, and I hadn't progressed beyond three centimeters, he was alarmed and rushed me into an emergency c-section. That mixed with the factor that her heart rate was dropping rapidly scared both Stef and I drastically, and Stef had clung to my hand as she tried to soothe me with her words even though I could see the fear in her eyes.

FLASHBACK*

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. They just want me to put these scrubs on over my clothes before I go with you into the operating room, okay?" Stef rubs her hand softly over my flushed face. I was now shaking uncontrollably as my contractions were coming every few minutes, and the pain was truly out of this world. It hurt far more than I could ever have imagined, and I seriously didn't think it could hurt any worse.

"Okay," I manage to get out as she disappears, and I'm left to squeeze the white cotton sheets beneath me as another round of contractions hit me worse than ever. I try to breathe through them, but I can only whimper and cry out as a nurse walks over to me to tell me that they are getting ready to have the anesthesiologist give me a spinal. My doctor is an expert at delivering babies, and as soon as he walks into the room, he smiles widely as he walks over to me and takes both of my hands in his.

"Lena, Lena, did you ask your little girl what's taking so long to join us?" He squeezes my hand as I attempt to breathe through the last of these contractions.

I finally am able to catch my breath long enough to look into his caring eyes. "I haven't had the chance to, doctor," I lightly tease as he continues to smile.

"Okay, well, I need you to try and sit forward so you can be given your spinal. We'll tell you when to inhale and when to exhale, okay?"

I nod as I scoot forward on the bed, and he continues to hold my hands in support. The only problem is, just as soon as I sit forward, another wave of contractions hit threatening to suck the air right out of my lungs, and I yelp as I squeeze his hands so hard, he even winces. "Breathe, Lena...c'mon, you can do it. We're so close to meeting your little girl. Breathe...inhale..." I do as he says as I squeeze my eyes shut and feel a hard pinch in my lower back.

"Can you bend forward a little more, Lena?" the anesthesiologist asks as he tries to get the spinal done and over with, and I try my hardest as I continue squeezing Dr. Harding's hands even tighter. As soon as the spinal is released, I feel a warm wave wash over me, and the intense pain I had been feeling for well over 12 hours is now gone, and in it's place is nothing but sheer giddiness at the relief I feel.

"Is that better?" Dr. Harding smiles as I look at him and nod. "Good, because had you squeezed my hands any tighter, I think they may have fallen off!" We both laugh as I'm moved onto the operating table, and Stef is allowed into the room.

"Hey, my baby, are you okay?" I look up at her and hold back a giggle, but she sticks out her tongue. "I do look goofy! You can laugh!" and so I do. I laugh as this is the first time since yesterday that I haven't been working my way through some of the worst pain of my life.

I'm told that I'll feel some tugging but that's normal, and Stef sits by my head as she holds onto my hand, brushing back my curls with the other. I look up at the curtain the doctor and nurses have placed so that we don't see the actual c-section taking place, and I try to stop shaking so much. "Are you cold?" the nurse next to me asks, and I just nod; so, she grabs several warm blankets to place across my chest. I close my eyes as happy tears roll down my cheeks.

"She'll be here soon, my love. I'm so happy, I don't have many words," Stef whispers in my ear as she kisses my cheek softly. "I'm so proud of you, Mama. You have been so strong, and I wish I could have taken your place. I felt so helpless watching you go through this. I did...but I'm here, and you know we're going to do this together. You're going to be one hell of a mama." Her lips gently press against my temple as I focus on her words, and my nerves begin to settle some.

Soon, we hear screaming, and Dr. Harding tells us that we have a healthy baby girl. Tears rush down our faces as we are shown our beautiful baby girl, Francesca Marie Adams Foster, and as she's placed near my face, I kiss the bridge of her little nose as her lungs are loud and clear that she is not happy, not one bit. I smile as I reach up to brush her little curls, and she stops crying long enough to look widely into my eyes.

"It's me, Frankie! I'm Mama!" I watch as her little chin quivers, and she proceeds to scream some more. That was the happiest day of my life next to the day I said, "I do," to the love of my life. Frankie was here, and my life was complete.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Now, as I head to check on Frankie, tears come to my eyes. I know that this is a busy time of year for the police department, but sometimes I do feel that Stef's boss take advantage of her willingness to step up and work extra. I was really looking forward to tonight, and now she is going to work. I sigh as I stand and head into the bathroom to gather myself before heading back with my friends. If anything, I'll make due with what time we have left together.

STEF*

I knew right away that me taking this shift would upset Lena, but I really needed the extra hours as I had a special Christmas present planned. I know that in the long run, she will thank me, but keeping this to myself is only managing to make things harder especially as I drove her and Frankie home, and she all but gave me the cold shoulder.

"I love you," I brush her cheek, and she barely meets my eyes. "Baby...please, honey, I'm trying, okay? I'll be home in the morning, and we'll cuddle and spend the day together. Hmmm?"

"I just was looking forward to tonight...I'm sorry I'm being such a big baby over this..."

I rest my forehead on hers as I run my hands up and down her arms. "I know, baby. I know, and I'm sorry. I am. Try to get some rest, yes? Can you do that for me?"

She just nods as she wraps her arms around me, and I sigh as I kiss on her neck and just hug her back. She's been lonely for adult attentions since having Frankie, and being that she is just teaching online classes this semester, it's not like she can go into work at the university and get that adult interaction like she's used to doing. I have to remind myself of that constantly. I'm just hoping that all of this overtime will pay off in the end.

The next morning comes with it's exhaustion as I had a heck of a night arresting dumb asses who drank too much at their holiday dinners. Between the domestic calls and pulling over drunk drivers, all I wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep next to my wife, but as I walk in the door, I'm met with the familiar cries of our daughter, and when I walk into the baby's room, I see a very red-eyed, frazzled Lena who appears to have been crying right along with her.

Setting down my lunchbox, I rush over to her. "Are you okay?" But she pulls back as she frowns even deeper.

"I'm fine, but you can't hold her until you've changed and showered! Stef, how many germs are you carrying on your uni?"

I step back shocked at her tone and can only nod as I hurry out of the room to quickly shower and change so that I can relieve my wife so she can rest. I have an idea that I will be paying for some time for last night. Sighing, I quickly strip and get into a steaming hot shower. I close my eyes as the hot water runs over my sore body and I cry...I cry because I'm exhausted and I cry because fighting with my wife is the very last thing I want to do right now.


	2. chapter 2

LENA*

When I open my eyes, I feel my whole body hurt as I try to stretch. I must have slept the entire day away, and with that knowledge, I sit up instantly and leap out of bed as I search for my pants so I can go and find Stef. She isn't used to taking care of Frankie by herself for long periods of time, and I wonder if she's okay.

But when I find her, my heart instantly melts, and any anger I may have had for her taking last night's shift instantly fades as I see a roaring fire in the fireplace with a nest of blankets and pillows in front of it. Stef is resting on her back with Frankie sound asleep on her chest, and I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes as I watch them both sleep soundly for a bit. They both look so peaceful, and I can tell that Stef has changed Frankie several times as there is a small pile of dirty baby clothes off to the side. I wonder how long Frankie cried, and I wonder why Stef never once woke me up or tried to get me to help her.

All of the anger I felt for her is now gone as I head into the kitchen to see what I can make for dinner. Searching through the fridge, I decide on making turkey casserole with the leftover turkey Jenna insisted we take home last night, and I get busy as I put on some soft Christmas music. As soon as I get the casserole into the oven my phone rings, and when I look to see who it is, I realize that it's my mother.

Sighing, I answer quickly so as not to wake Stef and Frankie. "Hello, Mother."

"Well, hello to you, my long lost daughter! Did you not get my voicemail yesterday, or were you too busy with your little family to call back?"

I rub my forehead as I feel a headache coming on at her nonsense. The truth is, I called her right back, and it went straight to voicemail. And since she gave me such a hard time last year for leaving a voicemail instead of talking to her on the phone, I decided against leaving a voicemail this year. The truth was simple: it wouldn't matter if I actually showed up on her doorstep with a response. My mother was who she was and she didn't have any qualms about speaking her mind, no matter how many times I tried to get things right in her eyes. And I've accepted that about her.

"No, Mother. I did call you right back, but it went right to voicemail. Remember last year?"

"Well, I'm sure you had other moments during the day to try to call again?" When I don't answer, she continues. "So, I was thinking that we should take Frankie to Kraynaks tomorrow to see Santa Claus. I can drive down and spend the day with you. How does that sound?"

I roll my eyes as I look at the calendar. I had planned on making a trip to Kraynaks in a couple of weeks, yet the thought of getting pictures of Frankie with Santa made me smile. My heart drops as I see that Stef is supposed to work tomorrow, but I decide to just let it go. Being that she spent the whole day with our baby when she had just worked all damn night was enough for me. "Okay, sure. That sounds good. But what time do you want to go? You know that Saturdays are really busy, and sometimes the lines wrap around the building. Plus the parking isn't always ideal, and Frankie is still tiny."

"Really, Lena. You act like I never had a baby before now," my mother chided me, and I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table. No use arguing with her. It never amounted to much anyways.

"Yes, mother. It's just there is supposed to be a snow storm tomorrow night sometime, and you'll have to make your drive back to Cranberry."

"Really, honey. I'll be okay. Why don't I come by around 3? That will give you time to give Frankie a nap so she won't cry for her pictures?"

"That works. We may as well grab some Chinese afterwards? No use in cooking. Stef is working tomorrow evening."

"That girl works all of the time. It's a wonder you don't feel like a single mother!"

I sigh as I decide to bite my tongue once again. I smile as I see my wife walk into the kitchen, her hair falling in waves over her shoulders making my heart race. "Okay, mother, I'll see you tomorrow. Are we meeting or are you driving here first?"

"I'll come by and pick you up. No use in driving two cars."

As soon as I hang up, I stand and pull my sleepy looking wife in my arms. "Hey, sexy!"

She smiles bashfully as her arms snake around my waist. "Making plans with you mother?"

I brush her soft face as I lean in and kiss her lips softly. "That I was, but you, missy. YOU get the mother of the year award!" I kiss her again, this time harder, and she groans as her hands run over my ass, pushing my body into hers.

"Why is that?" she kisses down my jawline softly as I continue to scratch her back up and down.

"Why didn't you just wake me, baby? You have to be exhausted!" I look into her tired eyes, but she just smiles.

"I slept just fine. I slept when she did, and we made a day of it." She takes my hand and leads me into the living room where we both stop to look at our sleeping child who looks so peaceful on her tummy in the middle of the huge blanket.

My heart melts again as I wrap my arms around Stef's waist and nuzzle into her neck. "I love you...so, so much..."

Kissing the top of my head, she whispers it back, and my heart is full with the sight of my beautiful family, who are all I need right now.

STEF*

"Honey, have you seen my comb? I swear if my head wasn't attached, I'd lose that, too!" Lena rushes into the bathroom, her wet curls draped over her soft shoulders, and I smirk.

"No, my love, but don't you usually put it in the top drawer after you use it?" I start to braid my hair back for I have to leave for work soon when my phone begins ringing from the other room. I excuse myself as Lena is emptying all of the bathroom drawers as she frantically searches for her comb.

"Found it!" she hollers out as I end my call and come rushing into the bathroom and pick her up to swing her around. "Stef!!!!" she squeals which makes me laugh softly, and I lean in to kiss her firmly on the mouth.

"I don't have to go in tonight. I was working all day to switch shifts with Mike, and he didn't get back to me until now. I wanted to surprise you and not get your hopes up!"

She squeals again as she cups my cheeks and kisses me deeply making me groan as her tongue swirls around mine.

"Mmmm, maybe I should surprise you more, Mrs. Adams Foster," I wink as she giggles, and I hurry to change out of my uniform as Dana should be here any minute. The last thing we need is to be late, for we would never hear the end of it.

When Dana arrived at the house, the two women were ready, and Stef took charge of putting Frankie's car seat in her vehicle. By the time they were on the road, it had begun to snow, but since they were used to that, no one seemed bothered by it. There was quite a bit of traffic as they neared Kraynaks, but Dana was able to find a good parking space in the back as someone was just leaving as they pulled up.

Making sure that Frankie had her hat snugly over her ears, Lena pulled her out, but Stef insisted on carrying her. "Let me, please!" She begged her wife with her eyes which always did melt the light skinned woman's heart.

Handing her to her wife, she still pulled out the stroller in case Frankie fell asleep, and after making sure they had the diaper bag, they all headed towards the front entrance. Thankfully, the line wasn't as long as Lena had seen it in year's past, and they only had to stand outside for a little bit of time. But as soon as they entered the building, Lena noticed the snow begin to pick up which only started to worry her for they were calling for a bad storm.

Tugging on Stef's arm, she whispered in her ear, "Hey, that snow is picking up. Wasn't the storm supposed to hold off until midnight?"

Smiling softly, she whispered back, "It'll be okay, my wife. I promise, I'll drive us back if it gets too bad, okay?" She winked as they got into line, and Dana insisted on taking lots of pictures with each Christmas scene, and by the time they reached Santa Claus, Frankie was in a full blown tantrum, screaming her head off and kicking her legs.

Lena was beside herself as all she wanted was a nice picture of her little girl with Santa for her first Christmas, but Dana reassured her that most babies cried when near the old man. "Here, let me try to get her settled?" Stef gently cradled Frankie, but she would have none of it. It didn't seem to matter to the small baby, for she didn't want to be there one minute longer. And so, they had to settle with a screaming baby picture with the jolly old elf for her first Christmas, and Lena laughed to herself as she was sure that one day, she could show Frankie, and they would have a good laugh together. But for now, she just wanted to get her little girl home, safe and sound.


	3. chapter 3

STEF*

By the time we left Kraynak's the snow was coming down pretty hard, and the fact that the visibility was bare to none, I demand that I drive us home.

"I just don't understand why you think I can't drive, Stefanie. I'm quite capable. It's not as if I haven't grown up around here and have no clue how to do it!"

"Mother, please. Just let her drive. She feels as if she's responsible for all of us..."

"I'm not implying that she's responsible!" Dana cut Lena off, and I sigh as I finally am able to get Frankie in her carseat. She had been screaming ever since she sat in Santa's lap, and nothing we did seemed to be able to console her. Now, her little cheeks were quite red, and she was sniffling as she shoved her thumb in her mouth.

"Shhhh, my baby girl. Go sleepy, okay? Go sleepy..." I coo as I rub her little forehead after removing her little knit hat. She looks at me with her wide brown eyes as she sucks away on her little thumb, and I smile as I lean in to place several kisses on her cheeks. She looks so much like Lena, it hurts. I want to squeeze her to me, but I have to get us home safe and sound. And as much as I hate to tell Lena this, her mother will have to spend the night. I'm almost sure that a state of emergency will be set into motion, and no one except law enforcement and emergency vehicles will be allowed on the roads.

I carefully close the door and make my way around the car to the driver's side, and as I get in, I hear Lena in a heated argument with her mother, and I turn around and clear my voice. "I don't mean to butt in, but I just had a hell of a time settling Frankie, and this is NOT the time to be going back and forth. Let's get along...please." I emphasize the last word as I can feel my face turn red. This is neither the time or the place, and I know that Dana can get under Lena's skin, but I always will defend my wife.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be ganged up on..." Dana pouted from the back seat, and I clench my jaw as I put the car in drive. Making my way out of the parking lot, I take my time as I drive slowly paying extra attention to intersections, and as I cross the bridge back into Ohio, I take a deep breath as I notice that the snow isn't as heavy here as it was in Pennsylvania. I know that it won't be that way for long though as the snow is headed our way.

When we pull into the drive, I help Dana into the house after telling Lena to wait for me, but by the time I get back to the car, not only has she not listened, but also, she is in the process of taking Frankie out of her car seat. I sigh as I come up behind her. "Baby love, what are you doing?" I place my hands on her hips as she is leaning in the car, and she pulls Frankie out and stands up straight. Little Frankie looks like a cocoon with her white knit hat and little snowsuit, and I smile as I watch my wife hold her close to her chest.

"Just help me into the house so I don't slip and fall with her in my arms. I'm not helpless, love," She smiles at me as I quickly grab the diaper bag and shut the door. As we get in the door, my phone goes off, and I hurry into the other room to take the call.

"Hey, Stef! Guess what??!!" I heart Mike's voice on the other end and sigh.

"I am being called into work. I knew it," I sigh as I rub my forehead. I can't get out of this one. Not at all. "Have they called a state of emergency yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm almost sure they will within the next several hours. If I were you, I'd bring a duffel bag in case you're stuck at the station for a couple of days."

"Ya, okay. I'll see you soon." Hanging up, I sigh in disappointment. Lena will have to be snowed in here with her mother without me here as a buffer. This ought to be fun.

LENA*

By the time I fed Frankie and laid her down for the night, I was beyond exhausted. I was very grateful that my mother had already retired for the night in our guest room as I didn't know how the hell I would be with her anymore tonight. She was already on my last nerve, and I seriously was going to blow a gasket without Stef to be a buffer. Sometimes, my mother just said the absolute worst things at the absolute worst times, and she had always been that way. I could only take her in small doses without my father or Stef present. I hate that for us, and I hope with all of my heart to be a different parent to Frankie so she won't have to endure my foolishness.

I head into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate when I see my phone light up. I smile as I realize it's Stef. "Hey, baby. I take it you made it to work safely?"

"Yes, I did. I just wanted to check in. Is Frankie okay?"

I smile as she asks this as it makes my heart swell sometimes at how attentive she is regarding Frankie. "She is. She took her bottle and fell fast asleep."

"Did you have to pump?" This makes me laugh as I pour the hot chocolate in my mug.

"I did. But because I had already thawed the milk for this trip, I didn't want to waste it. That's why I gave her a bottle."

"Okay, my love. I miss you already. You know that, don't you? Hmmm? You know I planned on being home all night with you."

I sigh as I nod then remember she can't see me. "Yes. Yes, I knew. And I know you can't help it when it snows like this. Just...sometimes, it would be nice to be able to spend quality time together..."

"I know, baby. I know. Promise me that you won't fight with your mother? Promise me that, baby? I don't want to have to come and arrest you..."

I giggle at this, and she laughs, too. "Well, now. I think I'd love it if you arrested me, officer!"

"Wouldn't you, though," she teases me more, and I moan softly.

"Just be safe and come home to me, babe," I whisper into the phone, and smile as she sighs softly.

"Always, my love. Give Frankie kisses from me, and don't try to go anywhere tomorrow, do you hear me? Hmmm? I know you, Lena Adams Foster, and I know you'll try to go out, then you'll get stuck and have to be towed..."

"Ya, ya, whatever," I laugh softly. As I hang up, I feel sad, but I know this is her job, and with her job comes the overtime and odd hours, day or night. Taking my hot cocoa into the living room, I sit by the fireplace as Stef had built the fire before she left.

As I lay my head back against the couch, I close my eyes and remember the very first time we were snowed in, and I laugh for that was why Stef had warned me as she did.

FLASHBACK*

"I thought it would be okay, officer! I didn't realize the roads were this bad!" A state highway patrolman had just pulled over when he saw my car in the ditch as I had slid right into it and scared the hell out of myself.

"Lena, is it?"

I nod as I straighten my hat on my curls. "Yes, sir. Lena Adams Foster. You may know my wife, Stefanie.."

"Adams Foster? You're her wife?"

"Yes, please don't tell her! She'll be pissed as it is," I shove my hand in my pocket as I search for my phone and am relieved I didn't lose it.

"Well, you don't have a lick of sense, lady, and it's kind of too late. She most likely heard about it when I called it over the radio."

I gulp as I nod, and sigh loudly as we hear sirens. An ambulance as well as a tow truck and squad car arrive, and as Stef and Mike get out of the cruiser, I can feel my face turn red in complete embarrassment.

"Lena! Lena, honey, are you okay? Why did you take the car out? I told you you had to stay off the road!" Stef rushes over to me as she quickly scans my body to see if I'm okay, but I'm more embarrassed than anything right now. Pulling me into her arms, she kisses my hair as she murmurs softly, "My stubborn woman, I'm glad you're okay. That's all that matters."

Pulling back, she kisses my lips and whispers, "I'll take you home. Don't go anywhere, got it? I'll be home sometime this evening."

I just nod as I reach up to brush her soft face and kiss her again. "I just wanted to see you, officer. I missed you. I had a thermos of hot cocoa, but I'm sure it's spilled everywhere by now."

She smiles softly as she wraps her arm around me, escorting me to her cruiser.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

"I miss you, officer," I say softly as I look at the flames licking the giant log in the fireplace, and boy, did I. This time of year was the hardest, and lately, we just haven't had time to truly connect. I decide I need to make plans, ones she has to keep and soon.


	4. chapter 4

LENA*

"Thank you so much for calling me as often as you could. I was worried. I know that you're careful and everything, but I still worry, my love," I reach across the console in the car to place my hand in hers as she meets my eyes and winks.

"Anything for you, my love. I know you worry. Honestly, I was okay, though. Sucked having to shower at the precinct, but I survived."

"Anyways, I'm happy my mother agreed to watch Frankie. We need this," I squeeze her hand as she turns off the road into the local park, Mill Creek Park. This is one of our favorite spots to come and spend time together, between the rose garden in the spring, to the mill and waterfall in the summer, the colorful leaves and trails in the fall and the sledding hill and lake for ice skating, we always find something to do, and being as we haven't been able to spend much time together since before I had Frankie, I had planned a date day.

After Stef parks our SUV, I jump out and excitedly head to the back to pull out our sleds. "Excited, aren't we?" Stef comes up behind me and playfully swats my ass making me squeal and jump.

"Stef!!!!" I laugh as I almost hit my head on the roof of the car.

"Be careful there, princess! Here, let me help you with that!" She reaches around me and pulls the sled that was stuck out and soon we are dragging both sleds towards the big hill.

"You don't think this is corny?" I reach for her hand, and she stops to hold onto mine nice and tight.

"What? Sledding? Phhhh! Hell, no!"

I smile widely. Sledding was actually our very first date as a couple, and it was here on this hill in Mill Creek Park. I'll never ever forget trying to show off and tumbling head first straight down the hill. I was so embarrassed, and Stef couldn't stop laughing to the point, I wanted to smack her, but then she leaned in and caught me off guard, kissing me right on the mouth making it one of my favorite memories of our relationship.

FLASHBACK*

"Watch me! I've done this before, and I swear it's safe!" Stef laughs as I try to balance on the plastic sled as if it's a snowboard.

"You're gonna break your tailbone or knock yourself out! How is that safe, Lena?!" She tries to reason with me, but for some reason I feel the need to be goofy, and since I've done this for as long as I can remember and not been hurt once, I decide to try it with her here even if it is our first date.

"Here I go!!!!!" I holler out as I push off and start going down the steep hill. Only I don't lean forward enough this time, and the next thing I know, I've not only lost my balance, I'm also tumbling head over heels the whole way down, and I can't seem to stop the fall. I scream at the top of my lungs as I finally hit a small snow drift and stop rolling. I squeeze my eyes shut, and when I open them, I look up into the smiling eyes of my date.

"Lena! Are you...are you okay?" she tries her best not to laugh at me as I feel my cheeks turn a bright red, and brush the snow off of my face with my mitten. She holds out her hand to help me sit up before helping me brush my wet curls out of my face. I know she's laughing as I see it in her eyes, and I'm completely mortified. "Are you sure you're okay? You took quite a tumble, love."

I blush even deeper now that she lets the pet name slip. I'm certainly not used to being called love as my mother never was an emotional type, and none of my friends or past girlfriends had called me that unless we were serious. I can feel my heart thudding in my chest as she takes off her glove and tilts my chin to look at her. "I'm okay," I breathe out as she stops smiling and leans closer and closer to me. Feeling my stomach jumping all the way to my throat, I gasp softly as her lips brush against mine, and instinctively, I reach over to squeeze her knee.

"Better?" she murmurs close to my mouth, and I just whimper as she kisses me again, holds her lips against mine until I think I'm going to explode, then pulls back and helps me to my feet. In this moment, I can barely think let alone walk as I realize that I can fall in love with this woman.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Last one to the bottom of the hill is a rotten egg!!!!!" Stef shouts as she takes a running leap and lands on her sled on her stomach and is whizzing down the hill before I even have time to respond.

"You're a cheater!!!!!!" I shout back as soon I'm flying down the hill. Of course, she makes it to the bottom first, and by the time I reach the bottom, she is tapping her watch and shaking her head.

"Slow poke!" she teases as I get off of my sled, and I scoop up enough snow to make a snowball before hurling it at her. Oh, but she's quick and is soon whirling snowballs my direction. We end up throwing snow until we laugh so hard we can barely breathe before grabbing the rope to make our way back up the hill. Spending the next hour and half sledding and throwing snow, we finally decide to call it a day and head over to the shack to buy some hot cocoa before going to White House Farms for our Christmas tree.

"I want extra marshmallows in mine, please," I order our hot cocoa's while Stef wraps her arms around my waist. I pay, and soon we have our hot beverages.

"You make me smile, Mrs. Adams Foster," Stef winks as we hold hands and head to sit on a log picnic table.

"Why is that?" I blush slightly. It doesn't matter that we've been together for going on five years. She always knows how to make me blush.

"Sometimes I forget what it's like to just let go and have fun. I work all the damn time, ya know?"

I nod as I look down at our linked fingers. "Ya...I know."

She squeezes my hand and whispers softly. "Look at me.." I look into her beautiful eyes and see so much love there. "Lena, baby...I promise that I haven't forgotten about us. I haven't. And I know that you hate it when I work so damn much. But I am thinking about our future and about Frankie's future...and...and I do have a surprise for you, but you won't get it until Christmas..."

"Stef..." I begin to protest, but she places her finger on my lips as she shakes her head.

"Stop...you deserve this. Just...just try and be patient with me? Please? I wasn't going to say anything, but I feel as if I should so you don't think I don't want to spend time with you...just. This is important to me. It is, Lena. Giving you the world is everything to me...you gave us Frankie..." her voice cracks, and I move closer to her and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Stefanie Marie...I really, really do." I smile as I feel her lips kissing in my hair, and we spend another 45 minutes just talking and finishing up our hot cocoa.

STEF*

I feel much lighter now that I told Lena why I was working so many hours. I know it was killing her, and the last thing I really want is to kill her spirit. As we head towards White House Farms, my heart feels full knowing that I get to be here with her today and picking out our Christmas tree.

"Let's try and get a 6 foot tree, Stef! We can always use a ladder to decorate the top!"

"Are you serious right now? What if Frankie knocks it over????" I grab her hand as we walk through the rows looking at the different trees.

"She can't crawl yet, silly!" she giggles as she pushes into my shoulder gently.

"Oh...right...but 6 feet? How the hell am I going to get it into the damn house let alone on top of our car?"

She giggles at my seriousness right now, and I just look at her wide eyed. It's true that we lived in an apartment for the first three years of our marriage and just moved into this house at the end of the summer. A 6 foot tree felt like a huge stretch even for our tall ceilings.

"Fine...let's see if we can find one that we both can agree on. Deal?"

She nods like a little kid, and soon we agree on one that isn't quite 6 foot for which I am thankful. We pay for it and drag it to our SUV, and after spending about half an hour arguing, we finally get it secured to the roof of our vehicle and start our way home, but before I pull out of the farm, I lean across the console and kiss her gently. "Thank you for today, Mrs. Adams Foster."

She smiles widely at me as her eyes sparkle, and I cup her soft face. "You're welcome, Mrs. Adams Foster," she whispers back, and I kiss her again, even deeper this time as my stomach flutters from the soft moans that escape her.

"Let's go home and see our baby girl, yes?" I pull back and wink as I pull the SUV out of our parking spot.

"Yes. I actually do miss her," she says wistfully, and I reach over to turn on the radio as Christmas music fills the car. We sit in silence the whole way home, holding each other's hand and just soaking in the closeness and stillness of the rest of our time together.


	5. Chapter 5

LENA*

As I comb through my wet curls, I hum along to the Christmas music I have playing on my playlist I made on my phone. Tonight is exciting because I get to not only dress up and go out to a fancy restaurant with my wife, but also, I get to be around grown-ups. As silly as that might sound to someone on the outside looking in, it's really not, and I have thanked the stars so many times for the opportunity to be able to still work at home and be with Frankie. Yet, not going into the university every day has been a bit of a change for me...and for Stef. I have realized that I end up missing her more, and I end up being somewhat clingy at times. To be fair, I do realize it and try to fix that, and just the other day, I ended up signing up for a book club so that I can go out once a week and mingle. I'm almost sure I'm driving Stef insane, but this is a huge work in progress for me and for her.

"Are you almost ready?" Stef walks into the bathroom in just her bra and panties, breaking me out of my thoughts. Looking her up and down, I just shake my head and giggle.

"Are you serious right now? You don't look ready, yourself!"

She sticks her tongue out at me as she grabs her toothbrush. "Why are you straightening your hair, honey? I love your curls?" She whines as she runs her hand over my hair, and I frown.

"How many times do I straighten my hair? I wanted to look elegant tonight for you..."

Setting down her toothbrush, she grabs my arms and pulls me against her and then cups my cheek. "You always look elegant, my love. What's bothering you? Is it the fact we haven't had sex in a while? Hmmm?" Tucking my wet hair behind my ear, she makes me look at her, and even when I try to look away, she ends up getting my attention.

I sigh softly as I play with the ends of her long hair and whisper, "I don't know...sometimes I worry that I'm driving you up the wall with my clingy behavior since I had Frankie, and I guess I overthink things."

"Oh, my love...my sweet, sweet love..." she leans in and begins kissing my lips then proceeds to kiss down my jawline as her hands begin roaming my body. I feel hot all over as she does this, and by the time her tongue meets with mine, I'm moaning softly, her soft curves pressing me into the sink. I reach up to scratch down her back as her tongue softly swirls behind my ear, and soon we are both breathing heavily.

"Stef..." I whimper out as her hand moves to brush softly between my breasts. I have a bra on, but she keeps eye contact with me as she licks her lips then leans in to kiss me again deeply. I suck on her tongue as her hand travels further down and across my abs then before I have time to think or stop her, she's cupping my throbbing, wet center and I'm moaning deeply into her mouth.

"Is this...is this okay? Hmmm?" she whisper as I can only nod. "Ahhhh, fuck..." she softly exhales in my face as her fingers run through my slit and she begins to swirl them in my wetness making my legs tremble. Her other hand runs up between us and rests on my neck softly demanding my attention. "Look at me...don't look away..." she softly commands as she thrusts two fingers up into me.

I know her, and I know she loves watching my reaction as it's a huge turn on for her, and when she enters me, I throw my head back and gasp, "STEF!!!!"

"Don't close your eyes!" She growls as I feel her teeth softly nip at the side of my neck. My eyelids fly open and we lock eyes as she pushes in and out roughly. I arch my back as she curls her fingers, hitting my spot, and as the palm of her hand brushes against my clit, I shiver and inhale sharply signalling to her that I'm ready to explode. "Cum for me, baby...let go..." she pushes her tongue into my mouth once more as I grip her biceps and begin to shake uncontrollably against her. She continues to push in and out as I ride the tidal wave, and as I calm down, she cups my cheek as she smiles. "Are you okay?"

My cheeks are now flushed, and all I can do is smile and nod. I haven't felt her in so long, I was beginning to wonder and worry that we were slowly drifting, and now? As her fingers raise to her lips and she licks them clean and winks at me before backing up, I feel her everywhere around me. My hair is drying; so, I gather myself and do my best to scrunch it with some mousse just as we hear her mother's familiar voice calling up the stairs.

"I'm here!!!!! Where's my baby girl?"

"Shit," Stef mutters as she grabs down her green silk tank top and slides it on before quickly pulling on her black dress slacks. "I'll go give her instructions, okay? Take your time, my love."

"Stef?" I reach for her and she stops to look at me. "Thank you..." She just winks at me before heading down to her mother, and I'm left smiling as I finish getting ready for the Christmas party.

STEF*

As we mingle with my fellow officers and their significant others, I proudly hold my wife's hand. I feel so very proud to show her off. She's worked so hard on losing her baby weight since having Frankie, and I can't help but notice the many stares she's received since we first walked into the MVR. The MVR is a locally owned Italian restaurant that's known for their exquisite authentic Italian cuisine, and every year the YOPD books a room for the officers and their wives and it's a thing to always look forward to for us.

"Two glasses of the house red, please," I order for the both of us as Mike and his wife, Ana, walk up just now.

"Hey, you two! You look really good, Stef! You clean up nicely!" Mike leans in and hugs me as Lena hugs Ana.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, Mike." I hug Ana as I ask, "How are the newly weds?"

Ana laughs as she blushes slightly, "Well, I think we're more in love now than before we were married."

I pretend to gag, and Mike slugs me as I just laugh. "Did you guys take an Uber?"

"Nah, we're too old to be getting drunk. We have a baby now! You know that, Mike!" I laugh as the waiter brings us our wine.

"I think it's nice you were able to come, though. Who's watching Frankie?" Ana directs the conversation to Lena.

"Well, Sharon, Stef's mom, is with her now. But she's been grumpy all day; so, I'm kind of worried," she sips her wine, and I rub her arm slightly.

"And I told her to STOP worrying because my mom raised me just fine!" We all laugh as our captain announces that it's time to take our seats for the dinner.

We have a lovely dinner, and soon we are given our gifts from the department which ends up just being envelopes with our annual bonuses. By the end of the evening, Lena is laying her head on my shoulder, and I can't keep my hands off of her. I'm unsure what has happened between us this evening, but we haven't been this handsy in quite some time. My heart is racing and my throat dry as I eventually drag her down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Stef! What if somebody sees us?" she giggles as I push her against the brick wall and cup her cheek as I kiss her deeply. She moans into my mouth making my stomach flutter even more.

"Let them!" I hiss into her ear before sucking on her earlobe and squeezing her ass tightly making her groan softly. "I'm in love with my wife...arrest me.."

She giggles as I say this then roughly pushes me against the opposite wall as she kisses me once more. We end up making out, groping and touching each other for quite some time before she pulls back, red faced and out of breath. "Let's get out of here, Mrs. Adams Foster...we have some business to attend to, don't you think?"

"What was that about an uber?" I tease as I take her hand and we all but rush to grab our things and say our good-byes. I plan on taking her home, spending some time with our daughter, then spending the rest of my night showing her just how much I never stopped fucking loving her.


	6. Chapter 6

STEF*

After working a long 14 hour shift, I am very grateful to be headed home to my wife and baby girl. I've missed them so much today, and after spending the majority of the day on a drug bust, I can't wait to wrap them up in my arms close to me. In fact, when Lena texted me earlier and said she was making homemade chicken noodle soup, I got the bright idea of making a night of it in front of the fireplace, and when I arrive home, I head to the wood pile and grab several larger logs before heading inside the warm house.

"Honey, I'm home!" I call out as I slide my shoes off and immediately go to work on the fireplace and starting a fire.

Lena comes into the living room with Frankie in her arms and a towel over her shoulder. "Hey, babe! I was going to start that after I gave Frankie her bath!"

I am leaning over the hearth as I rearrange the logs just right. I have a particular way of starting these fires, and I don't tell Lena that she doesn't do it right but instead turn to look at her and smile. "It's okay, love. I got this. Hey, baby girl!" I address Frankie as Lena walks closer and leans in to kiss my temple.

Frankie just looks at me wide eyed as she shoves her little fist in her mouth and kicks her legs as she recognizes me. I move to kiss her little chubby cheek as she coos and reaches for my nose making me laugh. Lena pulls her back as she is particular about germs and me being in uniform all day on the streets. I wink at her as she laughs. "Okay, I'm going to bathe her. Dinner is ready, and we can eat when I'm done."

"Okay!" I laugh as the fire begins roaring in the fireplace and I brush my pants off as I head to our room and strip down so I can shower and be done by the time Lena is done with Frankie. When I meet her in the kitchen about twenty minutes later, I see her carrying a fresh and clean Frankie in a baby sling as she dishes out our soup, and I walk up behind her as I slip my arms around her and kiss on her neck.

"Hey, baby..." I breathe her in as I run my lips down her soft neck and nuzzle in her scent. "You smell so good. Mmmm..."

She laughs as she stops dishing out the soup momentarily and leans into me. "I'm glad you're home. We missed you."

"Oh ya? Even Miss Francesca?" I tease as I pull back and untie the sling from Lena as she lets me take Frankie into my arms. I bring her to my face and nuzzle against her soft baby curls and skin as I kiss all over her. "My baby girl! I missed you! Yes, I did! Mommy missed you, baby girl!" I hold her up now as she is chomping down on her fingers as she smiles widely at me and kicks her little feet. She's been teething lately and is constantly drooling and chewing on things, but I don't care. I bring her to my face as I blow a raspberry in her neck and she manages to grab a handful of my wet hair pulling it to her mouth.

"Ouchhhhh!" I cry out as she is yanking pretty hard, and this scares her as she bursts into tears but doesn't let go as she doesn't understand what's happening. I instantly feel badly for scaring her as Lena gently pulls her fingers out of my hair and glares at me. I pull Frankie to me and kiss on her as I apologize. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Mommy's sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Hmmmm? I didn't mean to, baby." I kiss on her as she stops crying as she slobbers on my face. My heart melts as we head to the living room where Lena has already set up a giant blanket, pillows and sort of nest in front of the fireplace where we plan on eating.

I get adjusted against a pillow as I snuggle with Frankie, and Lena brings the soup and crackers on TV trays and sets them on the coffee table before heading to turn on The Polar Express. "I love you, Francesca," I whisper in my little girl's ear as I begin feeding her her bottle and Lena comes back to snuggle against me. She waits for me to finish feeding Frankie before she hands me my tray of food. We eat as we watch the movie, and by the time it's over, Frankie is fast asleep between us, and I lean in to kiss Lena's cheek.

"Don't move, Mrs. Adams Foster. I'm going to put her in bed, but I'll be back, deal?" I give her a look which she mirrors and my heart begins to race as I hurry to tuck our little one in for the night.

LENA*

"Sometimes, I feel as if a hundred hours pass within the day when you're at work, ya know?" I nuzzle into my wife as the only lights on now are that of the Christmas tree and fireplace. She plays with my curls as she holds me close, and we watch the fire in front of us.

"How was grading the tests today?" She softly starts to kiss on me making it hard for me to answer as my eyes flutter closed and I whimper softly.

"Good...Frankie slept...most of the day..." I manage as she gently lays me on my back and moves to hover over me.

Brushing her hand over my face, I smile softly as my heart rate picks up. The way she looks at me: it never changes and each and every time, I feel as if I can't breathe. "Ya? You missed me, hmmm?" Moving closer to me, I can feel her necklace as it dangles between us and softly brushes across my collarbone. She moves her hips until they are snug against me and she pushes into me.

I reach up and grip the back of her neck. "Always..."

"Mmmm," she moans as her lips meet mine, and instinctively, I push my hips to meet hers over and over as our kiss deepens. I gasp softly as her lips move down my neck and I feel her scratch down both of my sides. "Never...enough..." she groans as her tongues drags across my beating pulse point.

"Stef..." I groan as my legs move to wrap around her, my body now in a fiery inferno of lust and need. "Fuck me!"

Her teeth rake across my collar bone as I halfway sit up and she lifts my sweatshirt off revealing no bra. I look into her darkened eyes as she tosses off her own shirt and her hands push against my back as our breasts connect. "Ahhhh, I missed...you," she growls softly as our tongues collide once more. But it doesn't take long for our soft, slow kissing to turn into a heated make-out session where we are now ripping each other's clothes off.

"I want to taste you..." she whispers as she once again lays me down and begins kissing and running her tongue down my body. Swirling it around my belly button then across my c-section scar, I begin to quiver at how loving she's being, but when she grabs my hips and pulls me up before burying her face between my legs, my moans become louder. Around and around my clit her tongue circles as I feel the vibrations of her moans drive me further insane.

I grab handfuls of her hair as my own head tilts back in pleasure. "Stef! Fuck!" My hips begin to pushing into her as her tongue moves down and pushes into my wet hole and swirls around. "Oh my god! Stef! Stef!" I begin chanting as I begin thrusting up and down, but she pulls back and starts kissing down my thighs, then back up, marking me, knowing that this drives her further insane.

But I can't take it as I move to sit up, and taking her by surprise, I flip us over so that I'm on top of her. I know that she's stunned because she hasn't fought me back yet for domination. "Mmmm, you're so sex!" She moans as I begin pushing my wet and throbbing center against hers and hover over her as her own head tilts back in pleasure. "Lena! Baby...I'm...close!" The veins stick out in her neck as our wetness mixes sending a shiver over my own body as goosebumps cover my skin, and I gasp for air.

"Cum with me, baby," I whimper as I lean my forehead on hers then whisper against her lips. "Be one with me." Her lips capture mine as her fingers dig into my hips pulling me as close to her as possible as she explodes over the edge and I follow close behind. By now, we are both out of breath, but we kiss until our lips are swollen, and our clits are sore. We lick and we kiss and we claw and suck and explore each other over and over again until we are spent, and as our naked bodies tangle with each other's, we feel more connected than we have in such a long time...and I know beyond a doubt that she is the best thing that has ever, ever happened to me.


	7. Chapter 7

STEF*

"I'm not promising that it won't snow, Lena. What do you want me to do? I am the grand marshal for this parade!" I sigh as I finish braiding my hair as I get ready for tonight's festivities. Tonight, I'll be wearing my dress uniform along with my police hat which I hated for it was not comfortable to say the least.

"I wasn't complaining about the snow, Stef. All I'm saying is that I'm not sure Frankie should be out there that long! But we want to come, honey," she brushes my arm as I look into her beautiful eyes that always have a way of melting me.

"Well, you made it sound that way," I smile softly as I lean in and kiss her forehead before heading into the room to put on my shoes.

"What time is Sharon coming over?" she calls from the bathroom, and I look over at Frankie who is sucking her thumb, sound asleep in her little bassinet.

"I think at 4:30, love! Just try to leave here by 5, okay? I have a place reserved for you, but you never know about the parking." It's true. Downtown Youngstown's Christmas tree lighting was a pretty big thing, and since it was also Friday night and all of the football games were done for the year, there was sure to be crowds of people. Seeing that we had several singing groups performing as well as well as a giant sleigh pulled by horses carrying Santa and his elves, it was sure to be an exciting evening. Lena was hoping to get a better picture of Frankie with Santa at this event, but I wasn't so sure that would happen. Something tells me that the man scares the hell out of her, but I don't tell Lena that.

"Okay, I'll be sure to dress Frankie really warm then. I want to be able to get her picture like we talked about. Aren't they having the kids meet him in the fire station? That way it's not outside in the cold?"

"Yes, and there will be hot cocoa and cookies as well!" I wink as I grab my keys and wallet.

"Frankie is too little for all of that," Lena laughs at me, and I smirk.

"But you aren't," I pull her to me and kiss her softly. "Be safe. I'll see you soon, yes?"

"Of course," she smiles softly at me as she kisses me again. "Mmmm, you look sexy in your dress outfit! Damn, woman!"

"Oh, please! This old thing!" I laugh as I make my way over to my little girl to kiss her soft cheek as she continued to sleep. "See you soon, baby cakes. Mommy loves her princess." She stirs slightly, and I tip-toe slowly back and exit the room. As I run down the steps, I find myself actually looking forward to the parade being over and actually bringing Frankie to see Santa. Although I love my job, and I don't mind doing extra things like tonight's event, what I really love and look forward to are the moments with my wife and baby girl.

LENA*

As I pulled into the parking garage, Sharon went on to disagree with my decision. "I still think you should have just parked at the precinct, but you didn't ask me."

I sigh as I grab a ticket then pull in to park. "Well, this way we aren't digging our car out of the snow, Sharon. This just seems more practical to me."

"Well, when you find yourself slipping and sliding along the sidewalk with Frankie in your arms, I won't say I told you so."

I laugh at this as I get out and pull out Frankie's stroller. I then grab her sling, and as I pull her out of her car seat and situate her in the sling, Sharon opens her mouth yet again. "Are you going to carry her like that? Isn't it kind of cold?"

"It's fine. Really." I bite my tongue as I place her diaper bag in the stroller. I already have a system for when I go places, and it seems as if neither my mother or Stef's agree with any of it. I have no idea why Sharon is in rare form tonight, but I don't wish to argue with her at all.

As we make our way to where Stef had told us to go, we realize that there is already a pretty large crowd. I'm actually thankful that I have Frankie close to me in her sling, and as I look down into her big brown eyes, I smile. She looks like a tiny snowman in her white snow suit and fluffy matching white hat. She is chewing frantically on her little fist as she coos and tries to talk to me. "Are you all warm, baby girl? Hmm? We're gonna see Santa again! You'll love him this time! I know it!"

She smiles widely at me as she hears my voice, and I lean in to kiss her little button nose. Just then my phone starts to vibrate, and I stop to answer it.

"Hey, Len! Are you here yet?" I hear Stef on the other end as I stop to talk to her.

"We are. I actually decided to park in the parking garage; so, we're about a block from where you asked to meet up."

"Well, I won't be there, honey. I have to start this parade soon. But I'm almost sure Captain Roberts will be there where you're seats are reserved, okay? Kisses to Frankie."

"I love you. Stay safe!"

We find Captain Roberts, and she gives me a hug as well as Sharon, and soon we take our seats as we await the arrival of the parade. Excitement could be felt in the air as there were kids standing against the rope waiting for Santa, and all at once, it seemed as if the snow started out of nowhere. "I knew it would snow! Would you look at that!" Sharon laughs as I pull Frankie's hat down more to make sure her little ears were covered.

I smile as we hear jingle bells, and a police siren as the parade begins. My heart races as I watch for Stef along with the other officers who were on foot beginning the parade. I could feel my heart swelling with pride as I snapped a few pics, and laughed as I watched the kids diving for candy the policemen were throwing at the crowd. I clap to the music as a local high school marching band is next as well as several floats from various businesses. The snow that is falling is making it truly magical, and as corny as it seems, for a brief moment, I close my eyes and lift my face towards the sky allowing the snowflakes to fall and melt on my warm skin.

As the end of the parade is in sight, we all turn our eyes for who most of the kids had been waiting for all evening: the sleigh carrying Santa Claus. He has a mega phone in which he is ho, ho, ho'ing, and the kids are going wild with excitement. As the sleigh disappears in the distance, the special music for the night starts, but I make my way over to where the policemen have gathered, looking for Stef.

"Hey, cutie! Are you taken?" I jump as I feel her arms around me as she whispers in my ear, and I giggle like a little kid.

"Stef! You scared me!"

Kissing my neck for several seconds, she pulls back to kiss Frankie's little face, and our daughter starts squealing with excitement. "Here, let me take her, love." I nod as she unties the sling and pulls Frankie into her arms. Looking over at her, I can't help but be incredibly grateful each and every time just at how present she is when she's with us. I hope that never dies because I notice some officers who can't seem to pull away from their work, and I can see it in their body language whenever we have dinners and such.

"You look so...so good holding her, officer," I say softly as I run my hand down my wife's arm. She just looks at me and winks, and we head towards the fire station to see Santa Claus.

When we arrive at the station, it's already pretty full with kids and their parents waiting in line to see Santa. "Let's get you some hot cocoa and cookies," I tease Stef as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Really, Stefanie? Sticking your tongue out in public?" I hear Sharon say to my wife, and we look at each other and laugh. With Stef here, all of Sharon's comments will most likely now be directed at her, but all we can do is laugh about it because she's too comical for words compared to my own mother.

"C'mon, Ma! Live a little!" She teases as she hands her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Well, I know I taught you better than that," She laughs as Stef also hands her a rather large sugar cookie. "Trying to shut me up with sugar! I see!"

Stef takes a bite of a cookie herself, and looks at me. "Let me see if we can jump the line. I think I can do something about that considering I was the grand marshal of the parade."

"Yes, please! That way Frankie won't start screaming out of boredom again!" I take Frankie from her as she heads over to see, and I lay her down in the stroller to make sure she's not too hot in her snowsuit.

"Hey, Lena! C'mon!" Stef calls out and motions me towards the front of the line. I can feel the angry glares from some of the parents, but I ignore them as I hold my head high. My wife is a cop, and under no circumstances will anyone mess with me or Frankie.

"Well, hello there, young lady!" Santa greets me, and I hold back a laugh.

"Hi! Can we get a picture of our little girl with you?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Sure! Hand her on over!"

I laugh softly as I hand Frankie over to him, but as soon as he pulls her into his lap, she begins crying at the top of her lungs and kicking her little legs. Alarmed, I try to talk to her, but she won't have any of it. None whatsoever, and even when Stef tries to kiss her little face and tell her it's okay, she only screams and bellows louder. We manage to get a couple of pictures, but once again, we now have memories of baby Frankie screaming at the top of her lungs in Santa's lap.


	8. Chapter 8

STEF*

After the Christmas tree lighting, I ended up working that night overnight, and not only that, I worked for 7 straight days afterwards. People were stupid this time of year, and we had surprise checkpoints for drivers at certain times. Those were always fun especially when someone would see the checkpoint and try to turn their car around and drive off before getting caught. It was almost a game for me and Mike as we would take turns jumping in a cruiser and going after them.

But also, this time of year was the worst for flu and colds, and about the morning of my 7 day stretch, I began to run a fever. "Stef, do you really need to go to work today? You look like shit!" Lena walks up behind me as I brush my long hair in the mirror.

"Of course I need to go to work. I'm not that bad," I try to brush it off as I begin braiding my long hair.

She places her hands on her hips as she glares at me in the mirror, and I try not to look her straight in the eyes as my own are glassy from being sick. It was true. I was really sick, but I'd take some dayquil and call it a day. Turning to kiss her on the cheek, I turn away as I cough and say in a hoarse voice, "I'll be home by 5 today. I'll be fine, Lena!"

Ignoring the glare she is sending my way, I head into work, and when Mike sees me, he laughs. "Whoa! Are you okay, Stef?"

I pour myself a cup of coffee as now my voice is just about gone. "Ehhh, I've had better days." I look at him, and he just frowns as he walks up to me and places the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Ummm, you're burning up! Go home, Stef! You've put in a lot of overtime, and you're no good when you're this sick."

I smirk now as I walk past him to my desk. "What? Are you my father now? I'm fine!" I lie as I begin to cough, and as Captain Roberts walks into the room she glares at me.

"Foster! Go home! Now! And that's an order!"

I open my mouth to protest, but she glares at me even harder, and I sigh loudly as I slam my notebook shut and glare at Mike who is not only laughing but mouthing I told you so. I pop a cough drop in my mouth as I head towards the door, and by the time I pull into my driveway, I am dizzy as all get out and glad to be home.

LENA*

"Sweetheart?" I run my hand over Stef's flushed cheek. She had come home yesterday morning sicker than ever, and I was worried as she had been burning a fever for who knows how long. I had called Dr. Slemmons, and he had said to just keep an eye on her. That if she didn't break a fever within 48 hours to call and set up an appointment.

"Mmmm?" She groans as she buries her face into her pillow. My heart is breaking as I hate seeing her this way.

"Do you want to get in the bathtub? Baby, you need to bring your fever down..." I worry so much about her it's unreal. I continue to run my fingers softly over her flushed face and burning skin, and when she doesn't answer, I decide to run the bath anyways.

I'm thankful that Frankie is sleeping in this morning as the water fills the tub. I then head over to our room and help Stef out of the bed and her clothes before settling her into the water. She looks at me with glassy eyes and smiles slightly.

"Why do you take care of me like this? I don't want you to see this side of me."

Raising the wash cloth to run over her defined shoulders, I frown lightly. "We are all human, and we all get sick. Now sit forward and quit being so damn stubborn."

She does as I ask, and I soon sit back against the wall as she finishes bathing herself. I reach my hand over the side of the tub and link our fingers together, and she turns to look at me as she whispers hoarsely. "Thank you..."

I smile as I wink at her right as Frankie begins to cry. She says she's okay, and I head to go and pick her up to feed her hoping she doesn't get sick as well.

As it turned out, Stef was sick and out of work for three days, but by the end of that three day period, Lena had caught the same thing making it so she could barely get out of bed to take care of Frankie.

"Honey, lay back down, please," Stef slid out of the big bed, holding up her hand to stop Lena from trying to get up. Frankie was screaming at the top of her lungs waking them both out of a dead sleep.

"Stef, it's okay," she moaned as she tried once again to get up, but Stef would have none of it as she quickly threw on her hoodie and went to pick up their daughter.

"It's okay, my baby girl, Mommy has you now," She rubbed her nose on her wet cheek as Frankie grabbed a handful of her short hair and screamed even louder. "C'mon, my love! Mama is sick! Let's go make you a bottle, okay? Would you like that? Hmm? One warm bottle coming right up, my little love!" Stef grabbed the sling and tied little Frankie to herself before quickly heading downstairs towards the kitchen, but Frankie would have none of it. Not one single bit as she continued kicking her little legs and screaming into Stef's chest as she heated up her bottle.

Stef continued to heat up the bottle as she began bouncing around the kitchen running her fingers through Frankie's little curls as all of her screaming was making her face red and sweaty. "Calm down, my baby! Your bottle is almost done, okay? Do you hear me? Hmmm? Don't cry, my love!" She was beside herself now as she grabbed the bottle and checked it on her wrist to make sure that it wouldn't scorch the baby's tongue.

Heading into the front den, Stef untied the sling and began trying to feed Frankie her bottle, but she didn't want that either. By now, Stef didn't know what to do. She was sure that possibly Frankie wanted Lena, but she had to get her to calm down so that Lena could get some much needed rest and so that Frankie wouldn't become sick as well. "What do you want, my baby? Hmmm? What can I do for you, sweet girl? Mommy doesn't know what to do?"

She was beside herself as she grabbed the TV remote and began to flip through the channels to try to find some comforting music or something to calm the angry baby. Frankie arched her back and screamed even louder as Stef tried effortlessly to calm her down, yet when she landed on the child's cartoon of the Little Drummer Boy, the song was playing as well as the tiny animals talking, and it was like a light switch for Frankie as she stopped her tantrum and her eyes widened looking up at the blonde.

"You like that? You like the music?" Stef ran her finger down her little cheek as Frankie sniffled from all of her crying. She moved to sit closer to the TV as she sat Frankie in her lap facing it so she could see, and Frankie began to coo softly, much to Stef's relief. And so it was that they watched that little cartoon for the next three hours on repeat as Stef was able to feed Frankie her bottle and keep her calm. Hopefully she wasn't next to be sick, for Stef didn't know what she would do if her baby became ill.


	9. Chapter 9

In the days that followed, Lena began to improve, yet Stef still made it a point to stay home from work as she had multiple days she needed to take anyways. By now, Frankie loved being with Stef as she clung to her for dear life not wanting to be put down one single bit, and the blonde could only melt at the little girl's love for her. Frankie had always loved Stef, yet she was used to Lena much more as she was the one who cared for her day in and day out. But now it seemed as of the tables had turned, and now Frankie only wanted to be held and fed by Stef.

"Frankie, my love, Mommy needs to take a shower. You'll be okay laying here with your mama," Stef leaned in to kiss the small baby's cheek as she only proceeded to grab a fistful of her t-shirt and giggled. Standing up gingerly, the blonde winked at Lena as she backed away from the bed and towards the bathroom.

"My mother just called by the way," Lena called out as Stef was about to shut the bathroom door, but she peaked out to make eye contact with the curly-haired woman.

"Oh?"

"Daddy is home from his long class trip to Europe. So, he'll be there tonight at the dinner."

"I bet you're excited!" Stef winked once more before proceeding to head into the bathroom to shower quickly. But Frankie soon realized her mommy was nowhere to be found, and she began to become fussy.

Lena scooped her into her arms as she was no longer sick and pulled her close to her chest. "Shhhhh, baby girl. Mama missed her little princess! Yes, she did!" She began kissing on the little one's head of tight curls, but Frankie was beside herself as it was very apparent that Stef had seriously spoiled the child.

Sliding out of the bed, Lena carried Frankie into the steam filled bathroom. "See? Mommy is right in there showering! She'll be out soon, baby girl!" Frankie's eyes became wider as she heard Stef's voice.

"I'm right here, sweet baby love! Mommy needs to shower! She doesn't want to make Gran and Grandpop faint from being stinky!" She peeked her head out of the shower door to look at the little girl, and Frankie began flailing her little arms in excitement as a huge smile spilled over her face.

"I don't know what you did with this child, but she prefers you over me!" Lena laughed as she began kissing on Frankie's chubby cheeks.

"Awwwww, but she hated me holding her when you were sick! All I did was try to figure out how to get her to calm down, and we ended up watching The Little Drummer Boy for most of the time you were in bed!" Stef called out over the sound of the shower.

"Are you serious? The Little Drummer Boy?"

"Yes! Try it! I bet she calms down and looks at the TV with a look of awe on her teeny face!"

"Oh my god! She's now addicted to TV! You couldn't have read her a book?"

Stef turns the shower off and steps out as Lena hands her a towel. "Lena, really? She's only four months old. I highly doubt she's addicted to TV."

Frankie began coo'ing at the sound of her mommy's voice, and Lena couldn't help but be a bit proud that they had bonded so well. In fact, more and more these days, she was grateful for how much Stef had really stepped up in being a mother and more attentive wife.

Lena*

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" I lean in to kiss and hug my father whom I haven't seen since before Thanksgiving. Annually, he's gone on this trip to Europe with the junior and senior classes he taught at the university, and this year had been no different even though Dana had insisted that he was getting to be too old for these long trips.

"Hi, sweetheart! How's my little apple dumpling?" He refers to Frankie who is content in Stef's arms.

"Hi, Dad," Stef leans in to kiss his cheek as Dana insists on taking our coats. We all head into the large living room and take a seat by the massive tree. It's very true that my mother loves to decorate for Christmas, and nothing has changed much since I was a little girl. She still insists on retrieving a large tree from the tree farm about a mile or so from the house, and she still places the Christmas village across the mantle of the fireplace as well, filtering across the window seal which is large enough to hold them all.

Smiling, I sit back next to my wife as she holds Frankie in the crook of her arm. "How was the trip this time, Daddy?"

Stewart sits back in his easy recliner as my mother insists that we NOT help her in the kitchen, and as annoyed as I feel on the matter, I am grateful for some time with my father.

"Oh, well, you know, the usual. It was actually quite interesting this time around as some of the students had love interests going into the trip, and by the time we reached the Swiss Alps, one couple had already declared their undying love for each other."

"Really?" I slide my hand in the crook of Stef's arm as I am now intrigued.

"Oh, yes. And then when we reached a castle in Germany, they were even talking about coming back there to be married!"

By now, Stef is laughing hysterically at the notion, and I laugh softly as I look over at her. "What? Too romantic for your tastes?"

Her twinkling eyes meet mine. "Don't you think it's a little over the top? They JUST declared their love and now planning a wedding and in a fairy tale castle?"

I now look at her, with hurt feelings in my eyes, "We were talking about marriage after our first date! And that was before it was approved by Congress!"

"But that's different, love. We were older and not off on some fairy tale trip..."

"I highly doubt my dad would go on this so-called "fairy tale" trip, do you?" I huff now as I cut her off and stand to straighten my skirt. "I'm going to see if Mama needs help in the kitchen." I set my lips in a thin line showing my irritation as I snap on the lights to my festive holiday necklace.

"Love, I didn't..." She reaches for my hand, but I pull away from her and am gone before she can continue, and I hear my father telling her that he knows I'm sensitive when it comes to romantic gestures which only furthers my eye rolling.

Stef*

I know that Lena is upset with my mockery of a romantic gesture, and now I feel badly for having done so. She's always been sensitive to romance, even going as far as to yell at me one time for not showing enough.

"I just think that just because we're married doesn't mean that romance should be thrown out the window! That's all I'm saying, Stef! I'd like to still go to a nice dinner once in a while and not be the only one making fancy candlelight dinners for you!"

"So, you want other women to make me fancy dinners?"

"Are you serious right now? For gods sake be serious for ONCE!!!!!" She placed her hands on her hips as she threw fierce daggers my way with her chocolate brown eyes, ones that always, always made my heart race, even when she was this angry.

"Okay! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? You ALWAYS beat me to the punch, love! I come home to flowers and petals on the bed and candles and dinners, and I just thought that was you!" I was feeling frustrated to say the least as I ran my hand through my long hair.

"It IS me, Stef! But it's what I loved about you from day one! When you made that simple picnic dinner and decorated the balcony of your apartment? Remember? You blew me away! But you don't do that anymore!" Tears were now spilling down her cheeks, and it broke my heart to say the least.

"Come here. Come here, baby! I'm so sorry! Don't cry! Please don't cry, love! I'm sorry!" I soothed as held her close to me and kissed her curly head over and over again.

And now, I've managed to do it again but in front of her father. I felt awful as I now sat near her at the table and we held hands to say grace. My hand runs over her soft arm and now thigh under the table making her look at me sadly. When Stewart says Amen, I reach over and run my fingers down her soft cheek as I look deeply into her eyes.

"I shouldn't have made fun of romantic gestures. I'm sorry, my love. I know how much they make you smile and feel all cozy inside." Dana clears her throat, but I ignore her as I only have eyes for Lena and making things right. I lean in and kiss her lips softly as I whisper, "I'll plan something soon. I promise. And not just because you mentioned it but because we need to do that more, yes?"

I watch as a soft smile plays on her lips and she blushes softly. "Okay. I love you."

"And I love you, too, Mrs. Adams Foster," my fingers run down her cheek and neck then end linked with her own as Stewart breaks into the conversation.

"Okay! Who wants mashed potatoes?"


	10. Chapter 10

"So I know that you have anticipating me doing something romantic for just the two of us, but how about I take the day off of work today and take you ice skating at Mill Creek? Hmmm? Would you like that?" Stef ran her fingers lightly over her wife's bare arm as they snuggled under their giant quilt in the king sized bed. The light was beginning to filter into their room, and today was the first day Lena didn't have to work on any of her online classes as the night before, she had finished putting the last grade into the system and sent them out. She was very much looking forward to time off as well as Christmas as it was this upcoming Monday.

"Ya?" she turned in Stef's arms as she smiled softly and kissed her chin. "Can you do that? With all of the time you took off when we were so sick?"

Stef started kissing down her wife's long neck. "Mhmm, I sure can. As I already switched shifts yesterday to take today off...plus," she opened her mouth as she ran her tongue softly over her collarbone. "Plus, I have accumulated quite a bit of days off that I haven't taken yet."

"Mmmm, Stef..." Lena moaned softly as she nuzzled closer to the older woman. Stef always had a way of making it so that Lena couldn't think when she was trying to have a conversation, and Lena always felt that she knew what she was doing and wasn't as slick as she might think.

"Mhmm?" Stef now rolled on top of her wife and looked down into her softened eyes as she ran her hand over her cheek. "Sound like a plan?"

"Plan? What...plan?" Lena breathed as Stef moved closer to her face, hovering right above the woman's lips.

"The plan to take the day and go ice skating in Mill Creek," Stef whispered now as her hot breath kissed Lena's skin causing her to shiver.

But Lena would have none of it as she immediately gripped the back of Stef's neck and captured her lips with her own, pushing her tongue roughly against hers taking her by complete surprise. "Mmmm," Stef moaned as their tongues rolled around each other's and their bodies began to move in unison. Lena was done playing Stef's games as she quickly flipped them over, and she wouldn't allow her to protest as she disappeared under the covers.

Stef tilted her head back as Lena quickly pulled off her boxers and pushed her legs open making it hard for Stef to resist as she quickly ran her tongue over her slit. "Ahhhhh," Stef groaned deeply as she reached beside her to grip the sheets on either side of her body. "What are you...shit!" She cried out as Lena dipped her tongue down and shoved it inside of her causing her to buck slightly. Lena gripped her firm thighs as she began to suckle and lap up her juices, and Stef's hands went up to grip her own breasts as she was now trembling. Lena knew exactly what she liked and how to make her go crazy, and she used every single technique possible as she ran her fingers delicately over Stef's ivory skin, squeezing the tight muscles in her thighs as she devoured her center.

Heavy breathing could be heard floating across the room as Stef's body ebbed and flowed with Lena's mouth. And Lena knew that her wife needed more, she knew exactly what she needed especially when her fingers gripped her curly hair and began to tug in impatience. "Lena...fuck...Lena...baby...please!" She began to plead, and as Lena smiled into her wife's dripping center, she looked up to meet her gaze as she deftly pushed three fingers easily into her, curling them instantly to hit her sweet spot.

"That what you want? This? Right here?" Lena teased as she kept pushing in and out with force making it so Stef could barely think, let alone talk.

"Ahhhh, LENA!" she cried out again as her wife leaned in and once more began sucking and licking her sensitive clit. It didn't take long for Stef to shake as her body was taken over with an intense orgasm, and Lena removed her fingers as the warm liquid ran over her tongue making her crazy. She had always loved the taste of her wife's cum, and this time was no different.

As Stef began to calm down, Lena kissed softly back up her body until her lips met her lover's and she soon nuzzled into her neck. "Let's go skating..."

Stef*

"Just because you went down on me this morning, doesn't mean you now dominate me in every aspect, young lady! I'll show you a thing or two about ice skating!" I hollered out as Lena began to show off her mad skills on the ice skates. We were the only ones on the ice today, and it was a blast chasing each other like teenagers, and zipping back and forth on our skates. We haven't had this much fun since Lena had suggested we go sledding almost a month ago before we went and got our tree from White House Farms. The truth was, it seemed like ages ago sometimes especially with life getting in the way, and it was moments like this that kept us wanting more and more time together as just a couple, to rekindle our playfulness with each other as well as our connection.

"Stef! We're in public!" I laughed as I watched my wife blush in embarrassment.

"What? No one's around! Plus, everyone should know how much fun we have together besides JUST on the ice!" I tease her some more, and she abruptly turns to face me as she shouts to me.

"You're gonna get it, young lady! I'll beat you to the other side of the pond!"

"Hey now! You had a head start! So not fair!" I holler back as I take off after her, but she only proceeds to giggle her head off as I try to catch her. The only problem is, I don't see the knot on the ice ahead of me, and as I pick up speed, my left skate becomes caught, not only halting me in my tracks, but making me do a complete flip after twisting my ankle. "OUCH!!!!" I bellow as I thud onto the ice, and I instantly lean up to grab my ankle as a worried Lena doubles back towards me as fast as she can.

"Stef???? Are you okay?"

I groan as I manage to sit up and unlace my skate. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I think I broke my ankle!"


	11. Chapter 11

Stef*

I had never broken a bone in my body in my entire life, and the fact that I lay here, foot propped up with a fracture on the side of my right foot? That was just the icing on the cake as I had planned on working at least ten more hours of overtime to compensate for the special Christmas gift I had bought for Lena. I was thankful for my emergency fund which she knew nothing about but that I had set up in case of emergency. I know that I should most likely tell her about it, but my need to remain in control of such emergencies was a major weakness of mine and had been for the majority of my life.

It was now Christmas Eve, and Lena had said that she would take Frankie to the Christmas Eve mass with my mother even if we didn't attend church at all. It was mainly for my father's sake, but as Lena walks into the room after getting out of the shower, she walks to my side of the bed where I'm currently reading a book, Frankie sound asleep beside me, nuzzled into my side.

"Love," she takes my book and closes it before setting it on the bedside table.

"Mhmm?" I remove my glasses and fold them as I smile at her while taking her hand.

"I think I want to stay here with you tonight. Frankie will want to sleep most of the service anyway, and I don't really want to attend this mass without you, love. Please say I can stay with you! Please!"

She looks so cute sitting here and begging, and I begin to chuckle as I cup her soft cheek. "No one is forcing you to attend this mass, my love. No one. And, of course, you can stay here with me!" I rub my thumb across her cheek as she beams with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I wink at her as I lean in to kiss her full lips just as Frankie wakes up with a squeal.

"Hey, mama! What are you doing, huh? Tired of sleeping the day away?" I pick up our daughter and she rewards me with the biggest smile as she shoves her tiny fist in her mouth. I bring her in to kiss her belly before I nuzzle her against my cheek.

"We can always order pizza and make hot cocoa with marshmallows!" I smile widely at my wife as she rarely eats anything remotely unhealthy. But I know that it's a special occasion, and even though she frowns my direction, I know she'll reward me for today only.

"Pizza? Honey, don't you think those places close early so they can go home to their families?" She runs her long fingers through Frankie's tight curls as she talks.

"Well, I know that Pizza Joe's is open until 6, and even Bellaria closes at 5! So, if we hurry and order, we'll make it in time!" I smile like a little kid, and she shakes her head as she stands to grab her phone muttering something about having two kids in the house. I rub my nose against Frankie's tiny one as I whisper, "You're mama loves me! Yes, she does! And we love her just as much!"

She smiles and tries to grab my nose, but I pull her away as Lena walks back in and takes Frankie so I can get out of bed and head downstairs near our tree. I am using crutches, and since I am super stubborn, I don't allow her to help me one single bit.

Lena*

"I think our first Christmas was perfect, love! Why do you think it was a disaster?" I sit back on the gigantic couch and place my hand on my stomach. I am so incredibly stuffed from having wolfed down most of the pizza alongside my silly wife who was doing nothing but cracking jokes the entire time.

"It WAS a disaster, love! I burnt the roast! Don't you remember how we had to open up all of the windows just to clear the smoke and how I sat in the middle of the kitchen and cried my eyes out?"

"Yes, but it was also incredibly sweet that you wanted to cook the entire meal by yourself, Stef! That's what stands out to me the most!" I reach over and take her hand. Frankie is sound asleep on her chest, and a nice fire is roaring in our fire place. The ambiance of tonight couldn't have been more perfect if it was planned.

"I didn't think it was sweet when all I could do was run down to the corner gas station and buy chips and pretzels and hot chocolate for our holiday meal," she pouts as I could only laugh at the memory.

"We did have tuna, remember? I made some yummy tuna salad to go with the chips and pretzels!"

"How can you say that it was perfect?" she furrows her brow as she watches me intensely.

I can feel my face flush as I turn my body more towards her. "Well, first of all, we were together in our little apartment. Even though my parents were in France and yours in Florida, we still had each other. It didn't matter to me what we ate! We had each other, and that's ALL that mattered, Stef!"

Her expression softens some as she looks like she's remembering the feeling we had back then. "Well, we did have the pecan pie as dessert; so, something I made was a success." She winks at me as she lifts my fingers to her lips to kiss.

I smile as she does this and move a little closer to her so I can lay my head on her shoulder. I reach over to run my fingers through our daughter's hair, something I do quite a bit. "Plus, didn't something special happen that day?" I tease softly.

"Mhmmm...you talking about the fact that we both had planned to ask the other to marry us?"

I look up into her eyes as I beam. "Yes, but I asked you first."

She sits up more, "You did NOT! I did!"

"Shhhh! Here, let me lay Frankie down. This conversation isn't over, young lady!" I take the baby and head upstairs to lay her in her little crib for the night as I remember that night just four years prior.

My palms are sweaty, and I can't stop shaking as I look in the bathroom mirror and try to calm my nerves. "This is so cliche, Lena! Everyone proposes on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day!" I apply my lip gloss and try to take several deep breaths before exiting the bathroom to find my girlfriend. It was now or never, and I'd rather it be now rather than the latter.

Stef is in front of our old Victrola trying to change the music when I enter the room, and I clear my throat hoping to capture her attention. "Hey, my love!" She stands and smiles broadly as she walks closer to me. She places her hand on my arm as her smile turns to a look of concern. "Are you okay? You look rather pale. Here, let's sit down." She leads me to the old, worn couch, and once again, I run my sweaty palms over my neat jeans.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was wondering, can I please have a glass of water?" She nods and heads to the kitchen to grab one, and I jump up and grab the small box I had hidden behind one of my house plants. "Dammit, Lena! Get a grip!" I chide myself as she reenters the room, glass of water in hand.

I turn to look at her and smile widely at her this time. "Stef, I love you more than anything and anyone on this planet! I seriously am so thankful for you! It doesn't matter to me that you burnt our dinner! It doesn't matter to me that you hate to cook and would rather heat up frozen food or buy take-out!" I blurt all of this out as she looks at me with widened eyes. I take the glass of water and take a sip. "Thank you for this, by the way!" I'm sure she can hear how nervous I am, but I'm determined to keep going as I set the glass down on the end table.

Yet as I turn, she's on her knee with an opened box in her hand. This nearly sucks the air right out of my lungs as I had not expected this to happen one single bit. I am super smart, and it's really hard for her to surprise me. Yet, somehow she has not only surprised me but has stolen my proposal. But all I can do is place my hand over my mouth as she looks up into my teary eyes.

"Lena, you couldn't have said it any better. I love you with every beat of my heart, baby, and I want to spend the rest of my life with no one other than you...that is... if..if you'll have me. Lena," Tears spring to her eyes as well, "Will you..will you marry me?"

I can only proceed to nod as I hold out my hand, and she kisses my fingers one by one before sliding on the diamond ring. I, too, go down to my knees and open the box I had behind my back this entire time. "Stef, will you marry me?"

She leans her forehead on mine as she cries softly, and I slide on the ring I had purchased for her before we seal this moment with a kiss. So, no, that was not the worst first Christmas ever...at least not in my book.

As I slide beside my wife once more, I come back to the present and take her hand. "I think we both proposed at the same exact time. It didn't matter to me you burnt the dinner. Just like I said that day. That doesn't stick out in my mind one bit, baby love. Not one single bit."

Her expression softens as she pulls me into her lap and begins kissing me. "I love you, Mrs. Adams Foster...I love you more now than back then..." she murmurs as her fingers tangle in my curls and we proceed to make love into the wee hours of Christmas morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena*

I run my slender fingers over my wife's sleeping face and smile as I see the fireplace has all but died. I can see the sun beginning to rise as early morning light begins to dance through the curtains. I feel so content right now. More content than I've felt in a very long time, and it's not because Stef isn't working non-stop but that we just spent the last several hours going from sleeping to making love to sleeping some more and fucking and so forth. I haven't felt this close to her in a very long time.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I hear her murmur, her eyes still closed, and I lean in to place soft kisses on her soft shoulder.

"You don't have to get up yet," I whisper as I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine.

"But it's Christmas," she whines softly, and I smile.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to get up at the crack of dawn. Frankie isn't old enough to know that, nor will she come bounding down the steps to wake us," I nuzzle my nose into her neck, and she smiles and moans in contentment as her hand brushes over mine and she holds on to it tightly.

"I know, but I still got you a gift."

"Love...we said no gifts this year," my heart begins to race now as I blink back tears. We had made a promise to each other that we wouldn't buy each other gifts, and it was Stef who seemed the most resolute about this.

She turns in my arms, "I know, but you can say that this is a kind of gift because I love you so much..." she tries desperately to calm the situation, but it's too late. I'm already upset, and I get up and wrap a blanket around myself as I leave the room. "Love! Where are you going? Don't leave me!!!!" Stef calls after me, but I ignore her. I need to go and check on Frankie anyway.

But when I get to Frankie's room, I see that she's still asleep; so, I head to our room to shower and to cry. I feel horrible that Stef got me a gift, and I was stupid enough to believe there were no gifts this year.

Stef*

I know that I screwed up and big time when I saw the look on Lena's face. I don't know what I had been thinking when we said no gifts, and then I went and not only worked overtime but also went and bought the gift that I did. All I knew was that Frankie was my gift. That's how I saw it. When we found out that I couldn't carry any children, Lena had been my rock. She had been my support, and she had held me as I cried for days and days. To me, it was the end of the world as I knew it because all I ever wanted was to be a mom...to carry a child for her, and I just couldn't do it. My body wouldn't allow it, and she was never angry with me. She wasn't upset, nor did she blame me. But instead, she made me feel even more beautiful, if that's even possible, but she had. She had made me see myself for who I was, and she did her best to make me see what she saw in me.

She had vowed to carry our child, and I didn't want her to have to. I didn't. I knew that she hadn't planned on having kids for a couple more years due to possible moving up at the university, but she had not batted an eye. She hadn't even complained, but instead, she went to the doctor and started the whole process. It was Lena who insisted that I help her to find a suitable donor. Even when I sat and pouted as she sat there beside me in the bed and flipped through page after page. Even when I sulked, and she finally chose the donor herself, and we had gotten into a huge fight. I had told her that she was selfish when she came home and had gotten the sperm without me. I was cruel to her because of my own pain. But the entire time, she never yelled back. Oh, she had stopped talking to me until I came to my senses, but not once did she blame me or yell or scream back.

And this is why I said no gifts. I felt that she deserved every gift out there and so much more. I had to do this for her. My only hope is now that she won't stay mad at me the entire day. "Stef?" I run my fingers through my messy hair as I look up and see her standing in the doorway of the den holding Frankie. Frankie's big eyes light up as she sees me, and I hold out my arms for her. Lena hands her to me, a sad look on her face.

I take a deep breath as I pull Frankie to my cheek. "Love, please don't be mad at me. I wanted to do this for you..." I look at my wife pleadingly. This is so not how today was supposed to be.

"How do you think I feel, Stef? I didn't buy my wife a gift because she insisted no gifts this year! Yet, she broke her own rule without telling me!" Her eyes flash the pain she feels in this moment, and I hold out my hand. Reluctantly, she places her hand in mine, and I squeeze it as I pull out the box I had managed to get while she was in the shower. Handing it to her, I blink back tears.

"Lena.Adams.Foster..." I say softly as I keep my hand on one end, and she grabs the other. "You have already given me a gift my love. A gift far greater than what I deserved. Four months ago, you gave us our baby girl...you did, Lena. You gave us Frankie! I know I've already apologized over and over, but I don't feel as if my words were enough, my love! I don't feel as if I was fair to you! You sacrificed for me! You showed this..this unconditional love, and quite frankly, I feel so ashamed...so ashamed for how I pouted and how I reacted when you came home pregnant. I felt as if my body had failed me. Had failed us...I felt as if I wasn't good enough, but you sacrificed, and you went ahead and made sure you could carry our child and just went ahead and did it."

Tears are streaming down both of our faces now as I lift her fingers to my lips and kiss them one by one, letting go of the box finally. Frankie just coo's away as she shoves her little fist in her mouth, and I kiss her cheek as I wait for Lena to open the box. I hold my breath in anticipation as she rips open the paper and stops to wipe the tears that are still flowing down her cheeks. As she opens the small box, she gasps softly, and I watch her reaction. "Is it okay?" I ask nervously, and she just nods as she covers her mouth with her hand.

Pulling the white gold ring with a small peridot stone out of the box, her fingers shake, and I lay Frankie down beside me as I grab her hand. "This is Frankie's birthstone. I know you think I spent way too much on this, but you deserve it, baby. You really do," I slide the ring on her right hand, and she moves to cup my cheeks as she plants a tearful kiss on my lips. I grip the back of her neck as I deepen the kiss, and after kissing for a couple of moments, she pulls back and whispers, "I love you...I love you so much, Mrs. Adams Foster."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Adams Foster," I kiss her again with a promise of a better tomorrow. I would spend the rest of my life trying to show her how much her simple act of selflessness means to me. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to be by my side or to help raise our children with. And as we both lay down on either side of Frankie, we look into each other's eyes knowing that this right here is all we'll ever need in this life.

Merry Christmas, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this holiday fluff piece! Have a safe and blessed holiday! :-)


End file.
